Un día como hoy
by Narien
Summary: Es navidad, para Allen significan muchas cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado. Pero también ocurrirán cosas en el presente que guardara por siempre en su corazón LaviXAllen Dedicado a MARYAMCHWAN por su cumple. Enjoy.


Bueno antes de dar las siempre queridas advertencias ¬¬

**Quiero felicitar a mi amiga MARYAM-CHWAN, amiga feliz cumple!!! Se que es mañana pero no te voy a ver a ese día así que te quiero felicitar hoy y dedicarte este fic por tu cumple!!!!! De mi para ti, tu pareja favorita LaviXAllen. **

Disclaimer: D. gray man no me pertenece ¬¬ aunque que daría porque asi afuera xDD

Homofóbicos afuera, tienen restringido pasar ¬¬ ya lo he dicho!

Bueno entonces que disfruten el fic, especialmente tu Maryam-chwan n.n. Enjoy!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mana… ¿Dónde estas?_

¿Por qué llora el cielo?

_Mana…_

Allen despertó algo sobresaltado al sentir sus mejillas mojadas, llevo su manos hacia una de sus mejillas y sintió el líquido en la punta de sus dedos.

-¿…estaba llorando?- Se pregunto el mimo, mientras Timcanpy volaba en cima de él, haciendo circulas. Al parecer este estaba preocupado.

Justo en ese instante tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Allen¡hora de desayunar!- Al parecer su amigo Lavi ya había terminado sus quehaceres como futuro Bookman. Siempre que terminaba sus tareas venía a buscar a Allen, según estaba aburrido y ya no había mas que hacer. Pero por otro lado, últimamente el pelirrojo parecía mucho más atento a lo que hacia el peliblanco.

-Bueno días, Lavi.- Saludo al abrir la puerta, ya estaba cambiado con la usual ropa que siempre utilizaba.

-Valla que duermes Allen.- opinó Lavi, cuando este se percato de algo.- Te ves diferente… ¿te paso algo?- le dijo escudriñando a Allen con la mirada, haciendo que el menor se sintiera algo nervioso.

-No… no debe ser nada, tal vez se porque no dormí muy bien hoy.- le dijo Allen con una sonrisa fingida.- porque no vamos a desayunas… tengo apetito.- Allen se adelanto a su compañero, quien no estaba muy convencido por las palabras que le había dicho el menor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre Allen comía cantidades enormes de comida y ese día no era la excepción. Lavi, como ya acostumbraba hace días, lo acompañaba durante el desayuno. Aunque de igual manera lo hacia durante el almuerzo y la cena. No solo eso, cuando no estaba ocupado con tareas impuestas por el bookman, Lavi acompañaba a Allen a cualquier parte de la orden, como si le estuviera acosando. Temía que ese último pensamiento llegara a la cabeza de_su_ Allen.

-Gracias por la comida.- exclamo el peliblanco al terminar, mejor dicho al devorar, su desayuno. Iba recogiendo los platos del desayuno para irse, cuando Lavi igual se levanto de su asiento.

-Oye Allen ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto este con una sonrisa.

-Pues creo… en realidad no lo se.- contesto infantilmente el peliblanco. No había habido mucho movimiento en la orden, por lo que la cantidad de exorcistas y buscadores era mayor que en otras ocasiones. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír por un momento por la respuesta tan infantil, aunque debía recordar que allen seguía siendo uno.

-¿Qué tal si salimos un momento?

-¿ahora?

-Claro…- Lavi ayudo a Allen con las vajillas y lo arrastro consigo hacia donde estaba Jerry.

-Espera…- intento detenerlo Allen, pero Lavi siguió jalándole de la muñeca.

-Gracias Jerry.- exclamo Lavi antes de tomar la muñeca de Allen otra vez y llevárselo corriendo. Allen también le agradeció apurado, ya que Lavi apenas le dio tiempo de despedirse.

-¡ok!- exclamo Jerry.- Vaya, la juventud de hoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Lavi caminaba apresurado con un Allen que apenas podía llevarle el paso, ya se podía ver que el menor casi se cae al piso a causa de la inexplicable actitud de Lavi.

-Espera… Lavi…- le decía mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por el mencionado.- Oye… me… est…- No siguió diciendo nada más ya que su amigo se había detenido repentinamente haciendo que chocara contra su espalda.

-ite…ite…ite.- se quejo Allen al chocar contra su compañero.

-Allen.- llamo Lavi de espaldas al chico.

-¿eh? Pasa algo malo.

-¿tu respetarías y harías caso a alguien mayor y mas sabio que tú?- para Allen la pregunta estaba bien rara, pero no tenía mas que responderla.

-Pues yo creo… que si, Lavi.

-¡Bien!- grito alegremente, para darse la vuelta y tomar ambas manos del exorcista entre las suyas.- Entonces como soy mayor y mucho mas sabio que tu.- le dijo recalcando el "mas"- me harás caso ¿no?

-eh… lavi… pero…

-Andando.- exclamo el pelirrojo que se fue corriendo, dejando a un Allen medio sorprendido y aún tratando de entender lo que había pasado recién. No es que no quisiera estar con Lavi, era solo que su actitud le sorprendía a veces, pero aún así era agradable estar con él.

-¡ey¡Allen!- le grito desde lejos.- ¡apresúrate!- el chico solo sonrió al llamado del pelirrojo y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la ciudad ambos exorcistas daban un tranquilo paseo, caminaban uno al lado del otro. El menor de ambos iba muy feliz junto a un mucho mas feliz y sonriente Lavi. Hacia un poco de frío por lo que la gente en la calle iba mas abrigada que de costumbre.

Su paseo los llevo a un parque donde Allen pudo respirar aire puro. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan relajado como ahora, tal vez era debido a que no había habido mucho trabajo en la orden o simplemente era por la compañía de Lavi, si fuera así debía agradecérselo de alguna manera.

-¿uh¿esta nevando?- un pequeño copo de nieve que callo justo sobre la nariz de Allen le hizo hacer ese comentario.

-Asi parece.- Lavi se acerco a él y le quito, delicadamente con su mano, aquel copo que tenía sobre su rostro. Haciendo que de paso, Allen se sonrojara levemente.- por esa razón hacia frió… bueno no es de sorprenderse en estas fechas ¿no, Allen?

Es verdad, en estas fechas siempre nieva. También, en esos tiempos existieron lindos recuerdos en la mente del joven exorcista.

-Así es.- contesto el menor.- es por Navidad ¿no?- Allen llevo su vista al cielo, solo para ver como caían mas y mas copos de nieve blanca. Justo en ese instante sintió un abrazo por detrás.

-Lavi ¿Qué haces?- pregunto al sentir los brazos de su compañero rodear su cuello posesivamente.

-Solo te doy abrigo, Allen-chan.- le contesto simplemente cerca de su oído.- ¿no sientes… frió?- exclamo quedamente, siempre cerca de su oído.

-S-si…- exclamo algo tímido, podía sentir el tibio aliento del bookman Jr cerca de su oído, logrando que escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo.- pero… n-no tienes po-porque abrazarme Lavi.- le dijo, se sentía algo incomodo en aquella situación.- estoy bien.

-Esta bien.- exclamo soltándolo enseguida, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar a la salida.- regresemos a la orden, Allen.

El mencionado se quedo confundido por el cambio de actitud de su compañero, lo siguió enseguida para ver si estaba bien.

Hace tiempo que Lavi actuaba raro con él, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo que era agradable. Pero además, siempre que estaba con Lavi, este último se encargaba de crear las situaciones mas comprometedoras e incomodas para el joven exorcista. En la que cada vez terminaba sonrojado y nervioso, pero al rato se le pasaba.

-Lavi ¿estas bien?- Allen se preocupo demasiado por la reacción del pelirrojo. Especialmente luego de hacerle esa pregunta ya que no le contesto. Este siguió caminando sin inmutarse, seguido de un triste Allen.

-Lo lamento.- esas palabras hicieron detener al pelirrojo en seco.- no quise decir o hacer nada que pudo haberte dañado, Lavi.- es estaba disculpando y él no tenía la culpa de nada.- Es que cuando me abrazaste me sorprendiste y…- Allen suspiro, haciendo que saliera un poco de humo de su boca.- No se como explicarlo pero me siento… algo…- Agacho la cabeza, se quedo en silencio mirando el piso, este aún no se llenaba de nieve. Sus mejillas, por alguna extraña razón, estaban ardiendo lo podía sentir.

Lavi se aproximo al menor, se sentía culpable. Allen no tenía la culpa de que sus sentimientos fueran mas fuertes que él y le llevarán hacer cosas tan comprometedoras que llegaban a confundir al peliblanco.

-No te disculpes.- le dijo Lavi con una voz tan tranquilizadora y amigable que hizo que a Allen se le fueran un poco los nervios. Sintió una mano en su mentón que lo obligo a levantar la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con el ojo esmeralda de Lavi.

-Sabes… te ves tierno con las mejillas rojas.- comento este sonriendo y cerrando el ojo. Allen se sonrojo aun más, si es que era posible, por el comentario de su amigo.- Seguro es porque sigues siendo niño Allen-chan.- eso último no sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido o no.- Bueno regresemos, ya esta haciendo mucho mas frió que antes.

-S-si… volvamos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana lo exorcistas despertaron con una gran sorpresa, había nieve por todas partes. Allen se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana de su habitación

-Mira… Timcanpy- le dijo a su golem dorado, Afuera se podía ver como todo el pasaje estaba lleno de nieve, estaba tan blanco el paisaje que parecía dañar un poco los ojos, pero todo era tan precioso.

-¡Allen!- gritaron desde afuera, como siempre Lavi venía a buscarlo para ir a desayunar juntos.

-Ya voy.- le grito desde adentro, para luego cerrar la ventana, lavarse y cambiarse. Al salir ambos se fueron al comedor con un Lavi quejándose de las muchas tareas que le ponía "panda" Allen simplemente le escuchaba tranquilo.

Al llegar todo estaba decorado con el tema de navidad, había luces de colores y un gran árbol lleno de adornos. Al parecer todo gracias a los de la sección científica. Allen miraba todo muy emocionado, como si fuera un pequeño niño.

_Mana…_

Llevo su mano a su ojo maldito, recordando quizás, el día que conoció a su padre. Aquel que le enseño mucho y le cuido como si fuera su propio hijo.

-¿Pasa algo Allen?.- pregunto Lavi al verlo tan callado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Nada… solo pensaba.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- vamos a desayunar.

-De acuerdo.- minutos después ambos estaban en una mesa comiendo alegremente. En las otras mesas ya se podía respirar el aire navideño, se escuchaba como los demás hablaban de las fiesta y sobre lo querían en ella.

Al finalizar su desayuno, Allen como siempre iba a levantar su vajilla, cuando la voz de Lavi le detuvo.

-A ti te pasa algo.- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.- Allen…

-En serio no es nada.- le interrumpió bruscamente, pero Lavi no creía mucho. Ya que durante el transcurso del desayuno parecía que allen estaba mas distante y no comía con las ganas de siempre, le estaba preocupando.

-Seguro estás enfermo.- Exclamo el bookman Jr cuando ya estaba afuera del comedor. Tomo la muñeca de Allen para que volteara y puso su mano sobre su frente.- Pues no tienes fiebre.- exclamo luego de unos segundos.

El menor quito suavemente la mano de su amigo, agradecía profundamente el que Lavi se preocupara por él.- Lavi no te preocupes. Estoy bien, te lo aseguro.- le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Sin darse cuenta las manos de Allen y las de Lavi seguían juntas. Cuando se percataron ambos se sonrojaron, aunque a Allen parecía notársele mas el sonrojo.

Se soltaron y miraron en otra dirección en la que no estuviera el otro. Allen sentía su corazón palpitar fuerte, no era la primera vez que ocurría esto. Pero aún así no comprendía del todo aquel sentimiento que había empezado a florecer en su interior.

Pro otra parte, el pelirrojo comprendía perfectamente casa uno de sus sentimientos por el exorcistas de cabellos blancos. Al principio es obvio que rechazo la idea; estar atraído por alguien de tu mismo sexo y todavía menor que él, era algo por el cual preocuparse. Aunque, al final, él no permitió que eso le llevara a determinar una decisión, se declararía. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba arriesgando, pero por esa misma razón había pasado tanto tiempo junto Allen. Quería que el menor se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y a la vez que Allen se enamorara de él.

Pero, como siempre, había un problema. Allen apenas era un niño, cuando le tomaría aceptar sentimientos de esa índole. Aún así, las reacciones de Allen hacia sus muestras de afecto le daban algo de esperanza. Ya que, no por nada, Lavi podía hacer sonrojar a Allen muchas veces durante un solo día.

-Lavi… - llamo un buscador.- Joven Lavi… Bookman lo esta buscando.

-¡oh vaya! Dile que enseguida voy.- el buscador al escuchar el mensaje se marco por el mismo camino en que vino.- Lo siento Allen nos vemos cuando me desocupe.- el chico asintió para luego ver como Lavi se alejaba y desaparecía de su vista.

_Mana… Sigo caminando… sin detenerme… a pesar de todo._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era 24 de diciembre por la mañana, como siempre Lavi estaba despierto muy temprano, obvio que gracias a Bookman.

-¡Lavi!- grito Lenalee al verlo en los pasillos de la orden. Al parecer Lavi ya iba de nuevo a su trabajo matutino, tenía una cara de sueño terrible.- No te ves muy bien.- comento la chica al verlo ahora mas de cerca.

-El "panda" me despierta muy temprano para trabajar.- se quejo como si fuera un niño.- Ni siquiera hoy, que es víspera de navidad, me deja descansar en paz.

-Tranquilo Lavi.- exclamo Lenalee sonriente.- Es cierto; te estaba buscando para preguntarte si sabes que se celebra mañana.

-pues… navidad ¿no?- Lenalee rió un poco ante la respuesta de su amigo exorcista.

-Lo es… pero también se celebra algo mas.- Lavi se quedo con la duda cuando dijo aquello. Entonces la chica de las botas oscuras empezó a contarle lo que había descubierto hace mucho.

-¡El cumpleaños de Allen!- grito.

-Shhhh.- le hizo callar Lenalee.- le estaba diciendo a mi hermano y a los otros si podíamos hacerle algo de sorpresa, hoy en la noche mientras celebramos la navidad ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Bien!- exclamo Lavi de acuerdo con la idea de Lenalee

-A si tu puedes darle su regalo.- Lavi se sonrojo un poco.

-Si tienes razón.- exclamo este. No era sorpresa que Lenalee supiera los sentimientos de Lavi hacia Allen. El mismo Lavi le había contado ya que las mujeres sabían mas de esas cosas. Además Lenalee era una gran consejera, ella le había ayudado a descubrir lo que sentía por el menor. Y también lo había descubierto a causa de unos sueños húmedos, donde Allen y el eran los protagonistas. Pero al final acepto sus sentimientos y decidió por su cuenta hacérselo saber al peliblanco.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en salir ambos, Lavi necesitaba ayuda con el regalo que le iba a dar y Lenalee era perfecta para elegir algo bueno. Hoy le daría dos regalos a Allen, el primer regalo todavía no sabía lo que seria pero el segundo ya lo sabía, hoy en la noche se declararía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana Lavi demoro mas de lo usual en ir a ver a Allen, cosa que le preocupo. Lo espero un rato sentado en su cama mirando impaciente la puerta de su habitación por si alguien tocaba pero nadie lo hacia.

-"¿Qué te pasa Allen?"- se pregunto así mismo.- "puedes ir a desayunar sin Lavi"- se mantuvo en la cama mirando ahora el piso.-"no… no puedo¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué estoy esperando a Lavi? Seguramente estoy tan acostumbrado a estar con el que…"- respiro hondo para poder tranquilizarle, se estaba poniendo nervioso por alguna razón.- debería ir solo… no tengo porque espera a Lavi ¿no? Timcanpy.- le pregunto a la bola dorada que volaba al lado de este, el golem se poso en la cabeza.- Pero… no estaría demás que fuera a ver que le demoró.- Allen salió de su cuarto con Tim sobre su cabeza.

Fue en dirección de la habitación de Bookman, ya que allí hacían sus trabajos. Camino lentamente hasta llegar iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho algo.

-¡ya se que tengo un deber como futuro Bookman!

-No me contestes así Lavi… solo te hago recuerdo de tu deber… no por nada te mande para que vigilaras a Allen.- el chico se asombro que lo mencionarán.

Adentro de la habitación Lavi tenía una cara de enojo mientras escribía algo, había montones de libros de aquí hacia allá.- Lavi… recuerda que tú único deber es vigilar a Walker por ser el que ha sido nombrado como "el destructor tiempo"…para eso te pedí que te acercarás a él.

-Pues eso hago… paso la mayoría del tiempo con él y no tengo pensado en lograr una relación con Allen si eso piensas… ¿contento? panda…- Lavi murmuro lo último. El bookman justo le iba a pegar cuando sintió algo y fue abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lavi.

-Nada… pensé que había alguien.- exclamo mirando al pasillo que estaba vació.

-Panda imaginas cosas.- ahora si el anciano le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo, dejándole un chichón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen había ido a su cuarto para encerrarse en él, lo que había escuchado lo había ¿herido? No sabía muy bien que pensar, no sabía ni siquiera por que estaba llorando tan de repente.

"¿Por qué duele tanto? No entiendo" se decía el mismo, estaba demasiado confundido en ese instante. Las cosas que dijo Lavi. Ahora comprendía una cosa, Lavi estaba con el por una orden de Bookman ¿Acaso allen pensaba que era por otra razón? Si, así lo pensaba el joven exorcista, pero no sabía que razón era ¿por amistad¿Compañerismo? No, el inconcientemente pensaba que era por algo mas. Algo mas que amigos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi había terminado su trabajo, tras largas horas encerrado. Había tomado mas tiempo del necesario y se preguntaba si Allen todavía estaba en la pieza. Lo dudaba, asi que fue directo al comedor. Busco aquella cabeza blanca pero no lo encontró, fue hacia donde estaba Jerry.

-buenos días Lavi.- exclamo el al verlo.- ¿Qué pasa? Hoy no viene Allen contigo.

-¿Cómo? Espera Allen no ha venido por aquí.- exclamo sorprendido.

-Así es… es extraño…- Lavi con la cabeza baja se puso a pensar.- bien… muchas gracias Jerry.- le dijo antes de salir corriendo. Fue enseguida a la habitación de Allen, en el camino se encontró con Lenalee.

-Lavi… ¿A dónde vas? No íbamos a ir a comprar el regalo para Allen-kun.- exclamo ella.

-Si… pero no lo encuentro.- la chica no entendía.- no encuentro a Allen.

-Buenos días.- un par de buscadores pasaban por ahí.

-Ustedes han visto a Allen.

-¿el joven Allen?- exclamo uno de ellos.- si… lo vimos por el pasillo hace un momento, al parecer salió

-Le preguntamos a donde iba.- dijo el otro buscador.- dijo que a la ciudad y que vendría enseguida.- Lavi suspiro luego que le contaron. Los buscadores se marcharon a su desayuno.

-Se notaba que estabas preocupado.- dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa.- vamos a la ciudad tal vez le encontremos por ahí, pero antes hay que comprarle el regalo.

-Claro… apurémonos… - dijo Lavi con una sonrisa y ahora mas tranquilo que antes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen se encontraba afuera de la ciudad, estaba sentado bajo un árbol abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza oculta con su abrigo de exorcista. No podía comprender aquellos sentimientos que se estaban colando por su corazón, especialmente por su cabeza. Acaso se había defraudado por Lavi, tal vez debía ser eso.

Entonces por que se sentía tan inseguro a lo que pensaba que era. Recordó cada momento pasado con Lavi, acaso él solo estaba con él por órdenes del Bookman, había escuchado perfectamente esa conversación y le había dolido aquellas palabras, en verdad que sí. Se preguntaba si Lavi había estado fingiendo tanto tiempo ese compañerismo hacia él, se sentía usado.

_Mana sigo caminando a pesar de todo… pero duele demasiado…_

Ahora se daba cuenta, después de mucho de que quería a Lavi mas que un amigo, tal vez hasta le amaba. Pero ahora seria posible estar junto otra vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi estaba comprando el regalo junto con Lenalee, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho a "Panda" , fue una mentira muy buena. Debía actuar así frente al bookman por la razón de que no se le permitía tener corazón, aún así esa ley para él era una absurda tontera que debía ser abolida.

-¿en que piensas tanto?- le pregunto la chica, Lavi le contó lo que paso con Bookman esa mañana. Lenalee le dijo que debía dejar de fingir frente a él y que la verdad iba a salir a la luz, y era mejor que el Bookman se esterará por el.

-Eso ya lo se… pero todavía no es posible.- exclamo Lavi.- Esperaré un momento más. A lo que Lenalee apoyo, pero siempre y cuanto ese momento llegará lo mas pronto posible.

-Creo que ví algo que le podías regalar a Allen.- Lenalee lo llevo, pero Lavi quedo de piedra al ver lo que estaba ahí.

-Estas loca… Allen no es una chica.

-Pero sigue siendo un niño… aunque en batalla sea muy maduro, interiormente sigue siendo un niño.

-Bueno eso sí… pero Lenalee.

-Anda no pierdes nada.- Al final término convenciéndose por la chica y compró el dichoso regalo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El peliblanco había llegado primero que Lavi y Lenalee a la orden, entro a su pieza. Estaba solo, ni siquiera Timcanpy le acompañaba esta vez, no había visto Lavi en todo el día, eso le alegraba de cierta forma, ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar al verlo.

El sol estaba oculto ya, dejando ver pequeñas manchas naranjas que se iba desvaneciendo lentamente mientras las primeras estrellas iban desapareciendo, al parecer esa noche estaría despejada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hasta tim esta aquí.- exclamo Lavi al ver al golem de _su_ chico en el comedor revoloteando por todas partes.

-Si lo traje hasta aquí.- le dijo Komui.- será una gran S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A- dijo alegre.- ¡hice un kamurin nuevo!

-¡NO¡POR FAVOR!- gritaron los de la sección científica que se encontraba allí.

-¡Supervisor… Komui¡no!- grito Reever.- sabe que esas cosas no sirven.

-¿Cómo dices?- si, lo hizo llorar.- ¡LENALEE!- y se fue abrazar a su hermana.

-hermano…- exclamo apenada por el comportamiento de Komui no muy acorde a su edad.

-¿alguien sabe si Allen regreso?- pregunto Lavi mientras el jaleo con el supervisor Komui terminaba.

-Al parecer no ha llegado… nadie lo ha visto desde la mañana.- dijo un buscador.- es muy raro porque tampoco almorzó aquí.

-yo lo ví.- exclamo otro buscador, este llamo la atención de Lavi enseguida.- según dijo que estaba muy cansado por le paseo que dio, así que iba a descansar un poco. Debe estar durmiendo seguramente.

-Bueno si es así.- Exclamo Lavi, era mejor que estuviera durmiendo mientras preparaban las cosas acá, después de todo celebrarían navidad y el cumpleaños de Allen al mismo tiempo.

Mientras seguían los preparativos se hacia cada vez mas tarde, y Lavi sentía que algo no andaba bien ¿Dónde se había metido Allen? Era muy raro en él perderse una comida, o al menos ya lo hubiese dado hambre y los buscadores que estaban afuera vigilando le hubiesen avisado que Allen venía pero nada. Estaba pensando en aquello cuando vio que el golem estaba siempre volando encima de él, eso le pareció extraño parecía que lo estaba esperando.

-Lenalee iré a ver como esta Allen.- le dijo el pelirrojo.- y lo traeré en una hora más.

-¿pasa algo malo Lavi?

-Eso quiero saber.- exclamo mirando a Tim, este al percatarse que le miraban emprendió su vuelo hacia la salida.- nos vemos.- Lenalee se despidió y el pelirrojo se perdió entre la gente que había ahí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en el pasillo, Lavi persiguiendo al golem cuando este se detuvo. El pelirrojo miro con curiosidad al pequeño golem. Entonces este abrió la boca y vio un recuerdo. Ahí estaba Allen sentado en su cama vestido y miraba con insistencia la puerta, luego se podía ver de nuevo a Allen ahora caminando hacia el cuarto del bookman.

_-¡ya se que tengo un deber como futuro Bookman!_

_-No me contestes así Lavi… solo te hago recuerdo de tu deber… no por nada te mande para que vigilaras a Allen _

_- Lavi… recuerda que tú único deber es vigilar a Walker por ser el que ha sido nombrado como "el destructor tiempo"…para eso te pedí que te acercarás a él._

_-Pues eso hago… paso la mayoría del tiempo con él no tengo pensado en lograr una relación con Allen si eso piensas… _

Al terminar el recuerdo, Lavi se había puesto tan pálido que parecía enfermo.- Allen…no es cierto.- murmuro, aparto al golem para correr por el pasillo hacia la habitación del menor. Cuando estuvo a metros de la puerta desacelero el paso y camino hacia ella.

Al llegar se detuvo un momento ¿Qué tal si Allen no quería verle nunca mas? No podía pensar así, debía arreglar este asunto ahora mismo. Abrió la puerta.- Allen.- llamo, solo para recibir un almohadón en la cara.- ¡óyeme que te pasa!- se exalto este.

-Sal de aquí, Lavi.- dijo Allen enojado. El pelirrojo al verlo se sintió algo herido por esas palabras tan crueles que provenían de aquel chico que amaba tanto.

-Allen… escucha se lo que paso…

-Entonces vete.

-No me voy a ir.- le indico este.- Allen lo que escuchaste fue un error, es mas era una mentira solo estaba actuando para que el "panda" me dejara tranquilo. Es verdad que me ordeno estar contigo, pero eso fue mucho antes, ya que yo había decidido por mi mismo pasar mas tiempo contigo.- Allen negaba con la cabeza.- No fue una orden lo hice por que yo quise Allen… "Los Bookman no debemos relacionarnos con las demás personas" Pero yo no hago caso esa regla porque… Allen… yo te amo.- Lavi menciono las última palabras que dictaban muchas cosas y que significaban tanto. Allen se sorprendió por aquello, pero todavía se negaba a creerlo.

Lavi se acerco a él, En verdad que Allen quiso huir, pero lamentablemente sus piernas no le respondieron. Ni siquiera podía salirle la voz, estaba demasiado sorprendido por la declaración de Lavi. Cuando se percato Lavi tenía entre sus manos el rostro de Allen.

-N-no…-

-No digas nada, Allen.- exclamo para rozar sus labios con los suyos, este tembló ante el contacto. Lavi le dio un cálido y simple beso, que fue ganando mas intensidad, cuando este penetro su boca con su lengua. Allen no respondía a esto muy bien; tal vez era por su inexperiencia, por que estaba todavía muy sorprendido como para hacer algo o ambas.

Aunque segundos después, estaba respondiendo torpemente el beso de Lavi. Este sonrió al ver como Allen respondía tímidamente. Al minuto después se separaron, Allen agacho la cabeza ya que sentía sus mejillas mucho mas calientes. Lavi solo se le quedo mirando un momento.

-Lavi… -llamo Allen.- ¿es verdad?- pregunto este.- lo que me dijiste es verdad… que me amabas.- levanto su cabeza para verlo. El pelirrojo se hallaba algo sorprendido por la pregunta de Allen, este al no haber respuesta empezó a dejar caer lagrimas.

-Claro que es verdad… tonto.- Abrazo a Allen atrayéndolo hacia él, Allen sintió el tibio pecho y el corazón de Lavi palpitaba rápidamente, al igual que el suyo. Al parecer para él había sido difícil declarársele.

-Allen.- exclamo luego de unos segundos el pelirrojo. Este se separo de él y le sonrió.- ven… vamos.- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿eh¿A dónde?

-Ya lo verás.- y asi como muchas veces se llevo a Allen casi corriendo por los pasillos oscuros de la orden.

-Lavi… podrías ir mas despacio.

-Es que debemos apurarnos porque luego debemos ir a otro lado allen-chan.

-¿eh¿A dónde?- pregunto

-Ya lo sabrás primero haremos esto.- exclamo sonriendo y cerrando su ojo.

Caminaron hasta el último piso de la orden oscura, cosa que fue muy , ya arriba salieron hacia un balcón, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel lugar.

Al salir afuera Allen vio como se las estrellas esa noche lucían mas resplandecientes que antes, se veía todo muy romántico. El peliblanco quedo embelesado por como se veía el cielo aquella noche, y Lavi estaba muy embobado con la cara inocente que ponía Allen.

-Increíble.- soltó allen, haciendo salir un poco de humo por su boca. Afuera todo estaba blanco por lo que hacia un poco de frió todavía. Lavi entonces le puso algo en el cuello a Allen.

-Esto…- al darse cuenta Allen tenía puesta la bufanda de Lavi sobre su cuello.

-Debes tener frió ¿no?- le sonrió este a lo que Allen se sonrojo.

-Gracias… Lavi.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha y apretando la bufanda con sus manos como si temiera perderla. Además era tan calida y desprendía el aroma de Lavi, se sentía muy bien con ello.

-Esto… Allen.- hablo nervioso el pelirrojo, jugando con sus manos. El menor le miro con curiosidad al ver como actuaba.- mira yo te tengo un regalo.

-¿un regalo¿y eso?

-Es por tu cumpleaños… ya es navidad ¿no?- Allen se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que hoy…?

-no importa como lo supe.- se apresuro a decir Lavi.- yo quise comprarte algo…- exclamo algo rojo y mirando hacia otra dirección.- … para este día. Porque tú eres muy especial para mí.- le dijo sonrojado, a lo que Allen también se sonrojo pero no quito la vista de su ojo verde.

El pelirrojo busco entre sus ropas un regalo envuelto en papel café y se lo entrego a al menor. Allen lo recibió gustoso, le dijo un débil gracias al pescarlo.- pues ábrelo.- le invito Lavi, al ver que no hacia nada con este.

-si…- Allen abrió el paquete lentamente y al abrirlo saco un hermoso conejo blanco de peluche.

-Esto… si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo Allen en serio- exclamo al ver que no decía nada. Allen miraba el peluche entre sus manos, estaba tan feliz que no supo porque empezó a llorar.

-Esta… muy… lindo… Gra-gracias Lavi.- exclamo con la voz quebrada.

-Allen.- suspiro Lavi y fue hacia él para abrazarlo.- feliz cumpleaños Allen-chan.- le susurro en su oreja.- a lo que pudo sentir un asentimiento de la cabeza por parte de Allen.

Minutos después ambos estaban mirando las estrellas, uno al lado del otro. Allen todavía con el conejito en sus manos y la bufanda de Lavi puesta.

-Mana me encontró un día como este.- rompió el silencio Allen.- Por eso mi cumpleaños es ese día, ya que no se realmente cuando fue.- le empezó a decir.- Desde ese día Mana se transformo en mi familia… hasta que falleció.- abrazo el peluche con fuera entre sus brazos. Cuando sintió que alguien le rodeaba con su brazo, al ver a Lavi tan cerca sintió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Allen… ahora yo quiero ser tu familia.- le dijo.- claro que si me lo permites.- sonrió este, al chico le brillaron los ojos.

-Claro Lavi.- sonrió al final todavía con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.- me gustaría que fueras mi familia.- murmuro sonriendo.

-Me alegro Allen-chan.- le dijo para besar dulcemente su mejilla y ponerse al lado de él. Allen solo sonrió para sus adentros, se sentía demasiado feliz de estar allí.

-Sabes…- tomo el peluche con ambas manos alzándolo.- le quiero poner un nombre.- A Lavi le pareció tierna esa imagen.

- ¿y cual seria?- pregunto curioso, Allen le miro con una sonrisa.

-El tuyo

-¿el mio?

-Si… lo llamaremos Lavi-chan.- dijo este sonriendo.

-¿chan? Acaso crees que soy menor que tu.- exclamo estirando ambas de sus mejillas con sus manos.

-ite… me duele La…vi.- este siguió jugando con el menor. A pesar que este se quejaba le pareció gracioso ver la cara de Lavi al decir "chan".

-Disculpen…- hablo tímidamente una vocecita detrás de estos. Al darse la vuelta vieron que era Lenalee, el bookman Jr todavía no soltaba las mejillas de Allen, ambos le miraron como sorprendidos, para luego alejarse uno del otro. Lenalee rió ante la escena tapándose la boca con la boca.- Lavi… ¿sabes que hora es?- le reto Lenalee moviendo su dedo.- Los estamos esperando, ya es pasada medianoche.

-¿esperando?- pregunto Allen confundido.

-Lo había olvidado.- exclamo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.- Bueno enseguida vamos.

-Esta bien… me adelantaré.- Lenalee se fue, no sin antes dirigirle un sonrisa a Allen.

-Bueno que tal si vamos.- Allen parpadeo confundido ¿A dónde exactamente debían ir? Se preguntaba mentalmente el peliblanco.

-¿A dónde?

-mmmm…ya veras.- el del parche del ojo tomo delicadamente la mano de Allen y lo llevo caminando. El menor no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la tibia mano de Lavi sobre la suya.

_Un día como hoy conocí a Mana, mi familia… pero, también tengo otra…_

Allen se dio cuenta que iba al comedor no creía que hubiera nadie, encima a esta hora. Al llegar a la puerta Lavi le hizo pasar primero, este le miro algo confundido, pero basto la linda sonrisa de Lavi para darle algo de valor y poder entrar.

-¡SORPRESA!- fue el grito que se escucho en el comedor, mientras que otros aplaudían y/o tiraban serpentinas y confeti.

-Esto… yo…

-Es por tu cumpleaños Allen-kun.- le dijo Lenalle.- estuvimos preparándolo a escondidas.- le sonrió ella.

-Felicidades Allen… ya tienes 16 años.- le sonrió uno de la sección científica.

-¿No te alegras, Allen?- Lavi puso su mano sobre su hombro para llamar la atención del menor, este estaba tan feliz que no le salían las palabras.-

-Si…- dijo por fin.- muchas gracias amigos.- les dijo a los demás.

-Pues que esperamos.- dijeron algunos buscadores.

-¡Celebremos!- Allen asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado feliz de poder tener a amigos tan buenos como ellos. Pero ala vez estaba demasiado feliz de tener a alguien como Lavi a su lado. Allen tímidamente tomo la mano de Lavi, entrelazando sus dedos. El pelirrojo miro al peliblanco quien tenía la cabeza agachada, a si que solo sonrió un poco al ver como _su_ chico trataba de demostrarle algo de cariño.

Seré tu familia Allen no lo olvides… no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu padre… pero aún así quiero ganarme tu corazón, te protegeré siempre Allen-chan

_Un día como hoy Mana me adopto… pero también…Un día como hoy descubrí el amor, Lavi…_

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina espero que te halla gustado maryam-chwan amiga mía… espero que la pases bien en tu cumple y que te den muchos regalos xDDDD

Espero que te hallas dado cuenta en que me inspire cuando hice la escena del balcón, mas claro que echarle agua xDDDD

Bueno me despido cuídense mucho n.n


End file.
